Wrath of the Damned
by RunawayHero
Summary: The Imperium fears them, yet they save her. The Mutant craves them, yet they purge it. The Xenos abhor them, yet they destroy them. The Heretics ridicule them, yet they burn all. They are the wrath of the Emperor given form, and no bastard is safe. Even the heretics that worship a dead man. They know no fear, yet they burn with wrath. They are the Legion of the Damned.
1. The Emperor Protects

**Warhammer and Familiar of Zero is not mine and belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

The Reconquiesta is a group of Helkigenian nobles dedicated to unifying the entirety of the world in a preparation for an invasion to the Holy Land.

No matter how violent their ways it is.

The fabric of war possesses numerous trinkets: Rape, murder, butchering, pillaging; villages' burn, men and children are butchered, while women are violated.

The Reconquiesta understood these trinkets dutifully, and practiced them more so with brutal efficiency. So when a village was caught under their sights, they are in for a hell to pay.

Such was the fate of a small village in Albion. Abberlyne was its name.

"Abberlyne will fall. It will crumble underneath our power, and these damn peasants will know the might of the Reconquiesta."

It was under the orders of Cromwell – Reconquiesta's leader – that a large force, under the leadership of one Count Pelarch, marched towards Abberlyne, with the intent of crumbling it with one sift force.

They were commoners after all, they have no chance against the nobles and their magic.

And so they fast approached, with speed belying their size.

* * *

"The Reconquiesta are coming! The Reconquiesta are coming!"

The shouts of the village' sentries resounded all throughout, as villagers struggled to evacuate their beloved homes. They raced out to the nearby woods, while the men attempted to enact barriers to delay the incoming forces.

One such gentleman was a youth named Malfoy Maxwell, who pushed his body to the limit, just to defend his beloved village.

"Maxwell!" A woman called from the crowd, "Malfoy!"

It was his beloved; Almond was her name; that ran to him amidst the panic. "Come! It's useless! Please! I don't want to lose you too!"

Maxwell comforted his beloved, "Do not fret Almond Frye: There's nothing to fear. I'll come back, and together we can try to survive with old Man to who knows where. Just, promise me you'll be safe okay?"

"But-"But whatever words that would leave Almond's lips were interrupted as she was dragged away by the village elder, Millard Frye, her father.

"It's okay," The old man reassured the fretting girl, coupled with an embrace from his part, "Malfoy's a tough man; he'll live through this. I promise."

He motioned for Malfoy to come away, as he did his part to place Almond away from the danger, "Just promise me you'll come back after this kid, for Almond's sake."

"I promise…"Were Malfoy's final words as he was torn away; far from his beloved.

He took his position on the trenches dug beyond the village's perimeter. His friend, and Almond's brother, Janus Frye, gave him room to wedge in prone.

"Took you long enough," He joked, coupled with nervous laughs, "My sister giving you trouble?"

"Not really," He replied with a nervous smile, "Say: You got a musket for me?"

"With some cartridges," He answered, "Enough to last us a ticket to hell and back."

Malfoy swallowed bile rising from his throat, "…We're not coming out of this are we?"

Janus smiled to him, "Ain't we all?" He handed him a wood musket, along with a box of cartridges, which they placed in front of them, "Don't worry brother: I'll see you on the other side."

The last thing he saw with his serene mind, was Janus's reassuring smile, before a dragon made of fire emerged from the woods, coming towards them with disturbing speed.

* * *

"Get me a medic over here!" The defense' commander shouted throughout the chaos, "Fix your sights! Waste not a single cartridge! Fire!"

Malfoy kept a fire mage under his sights, and, with a single motion, pulled the musket's trigger. The bullet sailed through the air, only to miss the mage within a few inches. The mage responded in kind by conjuring a fireball towards him, which would have incinerated him should he not ducked for cover fast enough.

Janus laughed as he fired futile rounds to the Reconquiesta's line. "Take this you limp-dicked bastards!"

He saw some of the village's men – youth especially – deserting their posts and running towards the woods, "Hey you dickless bastards! Even the village women had more balls than you! Come back here! Or the Reconquiesta will come there much sooner than expected and assfuck you!"

Malfoy looks to his best friend with a blank expression, all the while reloading the musket with a fresh cartridge, "Hey, how you holding up?"

Janus gave him a laugh befitting that of a madman, "I'm having the time of my life! Quick, keep firing or you'll end up leaving faster!"

They simultaneously emerged from cover to unleash fire towards the Reconquiesta, then returned to their covers as they reloaded while the Reconquiesta unleashed barrage after barrage of magic towards them.

"Stop slowing down and keep the pressure on them," Their commander shouted, "Unleash hell!"

…followed by him being crushed by earth magic; his blood spilling to the young soldiers in line within the trenches…

"We're doomed!"

"Get me outta here!"

Malfoy looked at his colleagues, reciprocating the fear prevalent in their hearts; doubt filling his mind.

' _Everything's done for, I'm afraid. I'm sorry Almond; I failed you.'_

"Is there no patriots here?! Is there no one brave enough to fight for this little piece of land we call home?!"

It was Janus, standing dangerously on top of the trench with a pistol and musket in his hands.

"Let's go! For Abberlyne!" He shouted as he did a suicide charge towards the Reconquiesta lines.

His example inspired the remaining defenders, "Charge brothers!"

Malfoy stared at them dumbfounded.

' _Charge my brothers!'_

Those words triggered something inside him, filling him with rush; inspiring his soul.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHH!" He let loose as he ran besides Janus, unleashing rounds to the Reconquiesta lines.

* * *

"Look at those idiots," A Reconquiesta soldier beside Count Pelarch scoffed as the defenders' futile charge came into view.

"Let them feel like heroes for once," Count Pelarch muttered under his breath, "Makes it all the more satisfying to crush them."

He turned towards the nobles compromising the Reconquiesta, "Crush them. Pulverize them in one go. Let them know what kind of insects they are."

The entire line laughed as they started chanting their own brand of magic to unleash towards the last charge of the worthless defenders…

* * *

"Hey, hey Malfoy…"

Janus crawled towards Malfoy; his legs reduced to fleshy strips by the resulting magic unleashed by the Reconquiesta soldiers.

Malfoy was in no better shape either: His chest opened, leaving his innards exposed to the world.

"Hey! Keep yourself together!" Janus said, punching Malfoy's sides, "What would Almond say when she finds you like this?"

This elicits a small chuckle from Malfoy, as he looked at the sky that graced the battlefield.

"I guess this is the end huh?"

"Shut it Malfoy!" Janus said, chuckling with his friend, "At least we did it with a fight right? This one's for the history books."

"You expecting something like "The Great heroes of Abberlyne?" A mage from the Reconquiesta said as they approached the bloody field of corpses that was the defenders of Abberlyne, "Funny; this is what the earlier villages thought it would be. What a bunch of uneducated, idiotic, pitiful, fucking commoners."

He stepped towards the two friends, pinching his nose as he did so, "You pathetic mongrels; you realized you did not have a chance. And yet, you acted like the heroes you are. You should have sit down like an obedient dog and watched as we took what is rightfully ours. Maybe then you wouldn't be like this: Dead and dead in the ground, watching as we take our prizes. Maybe this Almond of yours would provide three weeks worth of pleasure." He said this as he licked his lips imagining what sort of person this Almond is.

"You bastards!" Janus said, only to be kicked in the head by the mage.

"Silence dog!"

Malfoy heeded no words. He did not heed the fact of his death either. A swarm of words filled his mind, like tendrils filling his core to the brim.

A single phrase repeated itself, over and over, and over again. Filling him with a sense of longing, with desperation, with begging, and want…

Something he did not want.

Wrath refilled these feelings. Anger, Vengeance, Bravery, Destruction…

Faith, Belief, Strength, Perseverance...

His frame trembled, gnashing his teeth, his brows furrowed downwards with rage; his breathe seethes with pure, unadulterated anger.

"Hey!" The Mage turned his attention towards the raging Malfoy, "Shut up!"

Malfoy turned towards the mage, his eyes, burning with ethereal fire.

"The…" Malfoy spat with gritted teeth, "Emperor…" His rage filling up the air, causing numerous mages to turn to his direction,

"…Protects."

A golem smashed into the mage, dragging him from the field with brutality.

Ethereal fire covered Malfoy's frame, causing Janus to roll away from the last second.

These fires covered the entire field, burning yet reducing nothing to ash.

A mage got caught in the hands of another golem, wreathed in spectral fire. It raise him above his head, before slamming him on the ground and stomping on his head, causing a large shockwave to slam throughout the area. Followed by his head exploding in gore.

Another golem cut through the fire, covered in the same spectral fire as his brothers. He carried a large slab of intricately designed metal, which fired burning rounds towards the Reconquiesta, _repeatedly._

The round burrowed inside the mages, before exploding, turning them to piles of blood and gore.

"Call the dragon knights!" A mage cried out, "Quickly!"

A dragon burst forth from the clearing, intent on running a golem down and tearing apart its armor.

A larger golem slammed into it from the sky, tearing its flesh and body apart with large metal claws.

The remaining dragon knights came out of the woods, along with Count Pelarch leading the rest of the Reconquiesta's mages.

What they expected to be a quick fight with fire and magic, turned out to greet them with brutality.

Numerous golems came out of the fire: Large, metallic, and wreathed in fire and vengeance.

Some came with larger pieces of metal than the first, unleashing flaming rounds towards the incoming mages and dragon knights; the rounds unleashing havoc towards the thin flesh of the mages, and penetrating the scales of the dragons, burrowing inside, exploding, bursting the dragon knights into pieces of flesh.

The larger golem charged towards the mages, whose magic disintegrated into thin air. It unleashed fury upon the swine of men, tearing into them like a demon unleashed from hell.

The remaining golems with swords fitted with machinations and teeth destroyed the Reconquiesta. One of them grabbed a mage in tongue, slammed them on the ground, and then tore him apart with his sword.

A golem with flaming wings and a giant, flame covered warhammer landed from the sky, causing a massive shockwave to tear apart the disorganized Reconquiesta, before slamming his warhammer towards a nearby mage; its effects prevailing, as it torn him into pieces with the force of the hammer. And the resulting plasma wave tearing row after row of Reconquiesta mages.

"Cromwell needs to hear from this" Count Pelarch screamed as he tried to rally his men, "These damned commoners! How dare they-"

He could not finish his sentence as the warhammer wielding golem _flew_ through the sky and slammed into the Reconquiesta, pulverizing them as soon as he landed with extreme velocity.

"No!" the count cried out, as the golems tore the mages apart, "We should be the one winning! How dare them! You filthy commoners!"

He waved his wand toward a golem, intent in burning it alive, "Go to hell!"

His magic disintegrated in the fire. The golem turned towards him; he managed to look at it more intently, revealing pale skin underneath a cracked part of the helmet.

"N-no way!"

It regarded him silently, before grabbing his head, raising him, brought him on top of the battlefield's hill, and, in front of the remaining Reconquiesta forces, gutted him like a fish. His intestines sprawled to the ground, but the sword only roared with more gluttony as it tore flesh and bone alike.

"N-noo…" were his last words.

The golem turned towards his brothers, who finished executing the remaining Reconquiesta soldiers who were unlucky to end up at their grasp.

"The…Emperor…Protects…"

It looked to the man who kept repeating this mantra, over and over.

A boy, with his chest opened; grasping a necklace in his hands, with tears trailing down his cheeks.

He walked towards the boy, his steps awfully silent for a giant such as him. He cradled his head using his bloodied gauntlet.

"H-hey!"

He turned towards another boy, with his legs taken away from him.

"What are you gonna do to him?"

The golem ignored him, instead carrying the boy on his arms, and bringing him to his brothers.

The others looked at the boy on his arms, and, with a quick mental sharing, they understood his intentions.

"Hey!"

They turned towards the downed boy.

After fighting in eerie silence, the golem finally spoke, "The Emperor protects."

He turned towards his brothers, before disappearing in thin air, taking Malfoy with them.

"Malfoy!"

The only proof of their existence was a banner left behind. On it were inscribed the words:

" _In Dedicato Imperatum Ultra Articulo Mortis."_

This was the first battle, in which the Legion took its first campaign: The Campaign of Helkigenia.

* * *

" _Of all the legends of the Imperium, one of the strongest is the Legion of the Damned. For those who knew where to look, there are many corroborated accounts of these otherworldly warriors; their unexpected appearances upon a desperate battlefield, and their sudden and inexplicable disappearance at the battle's end."_

 _Inquisitor D. Merloriac, Ordo Chronos_

They are a legend, spoken in hush tones. A force beyond reality, with loyalty to the Emperor unparalleled by even those of the transhuman Battle Brothers that litter the galaxy; Angels of Death, unafraid, uncaring, loyal; marching together as one, to burn the enemies of man.

They are the answer to prayers spoken in the midst of desperation. Prayers to the Emperor fall on their ears, and with fire and vengeance, they destroy their enemies with brutal efficiency; that before fading to the Warp, only to return to bring vengeance far away in the Galaxy.

They are will, and wrath of the Emperor taken form.

They are the Legion of the Damned, and they know no fear.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading**


	2. Imperator Deferer

Screams...

Usually, the Gene Seed Implantation chamber would be filled with screams accompanied by the never-ending liturgy of Battle Brothers as they accept a neophyte in the ranks of the Adeptus Astartes.

For the Legion however, no liturgy accompanied the screams. Only cold, desolate silence.

A few legionnaires surrounded the vast table embroidered with the sigils of the Imperium. The mutated body atop of the contraption flailed and screamed in pain as the mad servitors continued on their bloody work.

"...Implant...implant the carapace...hehehehe..."

"RAAAAAAGH!"

The servitor finished implanting the wide, black organ underneath the Neophyte's torso, causing it to latch into pre-punctured points within his flesh that allows the organ to invade his body more properly.

The servitor produced one of his unstable laughs as he inspected his handiwork, "Prototype...success...hehehe...Legion's...First Neophyte..."

Another group of servitors dragged the finished body off the table to be sent into the Fortress' recovery room.

The Astartes within the room disappeared into embers. The first Neophyte's fate secured.

* * *

"Malfoy? Malfoy Maxwell! Wake up!"

With sharp gaps, Malfoy shot up on the bed. His bones cracked one-by-one from the lack of use.

"Where am I? What happened?"

A knock came from the bedroom door, "Hon? Are you alright?"

Somebody entered the room, and Malfoy's breath almost stopped.

"Almond?" He said.

Almond looked at him like he had grown a second, no, third head, "What's the matter sweetie?"

Malfoy clutched his head, "I-I Thought I died. At Abberlyne hill. I remember the wind cutting me open like a fish."

"What are you saying?" Almond asker, perturbed, "You won! Abberlyne did not fall. Don't you remember?"

"B-but-"

"We'll talk this over at breakfast alright?" Almond interjected, defusing the awkward situation, "Then after breakfast, we could head at the hill so that you could see for yourself, alright?"

"Okay..."

Almond gave Malfoy a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

"So, are you okay?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Relax! It'll go away in no time! I promise!"

Malfoy reluctantly dug his fork on a piece of bacon and dragged it to his mouth. A freshly brewed cup of coffee was on the table beside him.

Almond was on the other side eating her own breakfast.

"So, as I was saying: Why don't we head out to the hills after breakfast? Come on! It'll be fun. Plus, it will help clear up your mind a little bit, don't you think?"

"I'm not sure..." Malfoy mumbled.

Almond crossed her arms, "Pfft! Pansy!"

Malfoy fumed at her name calling, "I'm not!"

"Do too!"

Malfoy gave a pout as Almond chuckled at his expression.

* * *

The village of Ammouragh in Albion was the country's primary source of gunpowder.

Not that it needed it, or that it's saying much; Magic is the primary munition in the entirety of the continent.

What made this village peculiar was a small chanting within the square,

 _"Imperator In utroque fidelis. Imperator deferer..."_

A woman was sprawled on the plaza's square. Her eyes glowing a light blue as she chanted liturgy after liturgy out loud.

On the sidelines, peasants looked at her and mumbled amongst themselves, "The fuck is she on about?"

"Beats me," another answered back, "I think she had a screw loose."

As they looked back, they were surprised, as the woman was clutching their trousers, "Faith to the Emperor! The Emperor Protects!"

"Woman," the peasant answered, "I seriously have no idea what you're talking about."

"They are here," the woman shouted to the crowd, _"Dammant quod non intelligunt!"_

She turned to the peasants she was talking with, " _Fillius Terrae, Fidei defensor!_ Defend us! For the Emperor!"

"Wha-"

"The Reconquiesta are coming! The Reconquiesta are coming!"

And the entire town was plunged into chaos.

* * *

"Maxwell? What's wrong?"

Malfoy didn't answer back. Instead, he instinctively grabbed for his musket rifle.

...which wasn't there...

"Shit!" He exclaimed out loud as a huge dragon crashed into their home. Before it managed to hurt Almond however, Malfoy jumped out of the table and grabbed her the moment the dragon appeared.

"I suggest you let her go, or I'll make you." A wand touched his shoulder, as mages raided his house. The possessor was an old, fat man with moles on his wrinkles.

"Tie him up with the beams!" He ordered, which the others complied without any questions. He then took notice of Almond in the counter, hiding beneath it.

With a slight squeak, Almond was forcefully raced and dragged towards the head mage.

"And what have we here?" He mocked-teased, as he ordered the mages to take her, "What a fine specimen!"

He licked at Almond's cheeks, who grimaced with disgust.

Malfoy seethed with rage, "Don't you dare touch her!"

"Oooh, touchy are we?" The mage mocked, "You know what I enjoy most? Tragedies ending with two lovers meeting a gruesome death. So I thought: Why not make this a reality?" He said as he ordered the soldiers to drag Almond closer to him, "Now; here's what am I gonna do: I'm gonna put this," he said as he procured a large knife from the mages beside him, "inside of her, then go from here," he pointed at Almond's nether regions, "to up here." As he traced his fingers up towards Almond's face. "With you watching."

Then without warning, he plunged his knife within Almond, who, by the shock, didn't register the pain.

Then he let it sink in the flesh within her, as she realized what just happened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

He proceeded to carve roughly upwards causing Almond to shake and scream in pain.

"I-I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

The last Malfoy heard was her choking sound as the knife managed the trail up her abdomen and throat smoothly before everything stopped and was plunged into darkness.

* * *

"Call upon the Warp my child..."

Malfoy opened his eyes, and found himself floating in a dimension covered in pitch black, with purple lining what seemed to be the cavities and trailings within the void

"You are too weak. Your body can only do as much."

"But call upon the Warp my child, and everything will be fine."

"Do it!"

"Do it!"

Malfoy couldn't speak. Not that he didn't have the words, but that he could not speak altogether.

"Silence is acceptance you know?"

"A new fold?"

"Ooooh yes!"

Tendrils emerged from within the Warp, as they attempted to approach Malfoy. Alongside numerous horrors that plagued the galaxy clawed their way towards him.

 _'I-I...I don't want too. I don't know why, but I refuse. I REFUSE!'_

* * *

'Conviction speaks louder than words child."

Malfoy was thrown into another dimension. This time, he was within a black void, with only one visible object in sight.

A gigantic skull, with the letters "XXI" engraved upon its forehead.

"You find not the reason you refuse, but you feel it within your heart have you not?"

"The what?" Malfoy asked, surprised at how deep his voice was.

"The love, the belief, the faith? The wrath, the anger, the resentment."

The skull speaks true, for within him, a fire was burning. This was a fire, that burns, yet reduces nothing into ash.

A true ethereal flame, able to be molded by the will.

The will of an Astartes,

With this fire, he burned the horrors of the warp. Then he returned to the plane of existence with which, Almond was brutally murdered.

"No...this isn't real...I feel it within my bones. Away from me! Vile projections!"

Fire engulfed the projection, burning everything.

The mages, the dragons, the soldiers;

Almond, his home...

Everything, burned by his will.

Then he was plunged into the realm of reality.

From within the void, the skull dissipated. But not before it uttered its final words.

"Your life is bound into my service. You shalt know no death, for such is the fate of the legionnaires: To be bound within my will...

... _Animus Malorum..._

* * *

He stood tall. Taller than what he used to be.

He was also larger. Although unusually large, he found himself thinner than the monsters around him.

But what was peculiar however, was the fire that engulfed his body.

The ethereal flame, gift of the Animus to the loyal.

His brothers only stared at him, as he regarded himself.

He asked them, in a calm voice, "What am I?"

They drew nearer to him, but stopped a good distance away from him. Servitors entered the area, laughing maniacally as a large clamp grasped his entire frame. Then the servitors did their work, placing plates, trinkets, connections and wiring together. And soon, as the dust settled, and the clamps raised...

A new battle brother stood on the stage. Although a neophyte is usually a scout, the Legion held none of the Codex's military doctrines.

They were riddled with madness after all.

"It...works...ahaha...ahahaha! The Prototype lives!" The servitors exclaimed as they examined their handiwork.

The Astartes heeded not their words, but examined his new frame. Then, he turned towards his fellow Battle Brothers, then exclaimed with his deep voice.

"What would you have me do brothers?"

* * *

The woman clasped her pendant as she continued mumbling to herself, even amidst the blood and carnage caking the village.

 _"Imperator deferer! Imperator deferer!"_

"What she saying?"

"I don't know commander. I think she's fucking nuts. We should silence her. She's annoying me the fuck out,"

The commanding mage turned towards the commoner, ready to pulverize her with earth magic.

But alas, it did not come, as a large metal slammed into him from above. The shockwave causing a cloud of dust to blow all over the place.

"Somebody get that fucking dust off!"

A wind mage casted gale over the debris, revealing a large, black colored Golem painting the ground red with the blood from the commanders head. It was in the shape of a skull, with the letters XXI inscribed on its forehead.

The sign of the Animus.

He threw the head towards the mages as he finished his deed, before kneeling down and placing a large slab of metal on his knees, as he uttered a quick word of prayer.

 _"In hoc signo vinces."_

Embers flowed at its plate,

"In madness, I serve. In madness, I purge."

as he stood up from his kneel.

"In madness, I immolate."

He then lifted the slab of metal on his hands and fired flaming rounds towards the mages, pulverizing them on the spot, before the embers on his body caught on fire as well.

With one final sentence, he said.

 _"In Dedicatum Imperatum Ultra Articulo Mortis."_

* * *

"Attica..."

An Astartes wearing no helmet stood at the helm of the Star Fortress-turned-asylum. His thoughts cast into the void, which enabled him to watch his fellow battle brothers.

Thus, he also possess the ability to discern the events that will come to pass.

His concentration, was with the first Gene-seed produced Astartes of the Legion.

His name was Attica Centurius, leader of the Legion.

And so he turned, to face his fellow brother.

An Astartes, rotting, feeble, yet possesses the strength of a thousand daemons, regarded him with no respect.

He did not mind, for the Legion leaves no room for doctrine.

And so he answered, "The boy will prove adept at battle. He will have to, for such was his destiny all along. The Emperor's will has wrought it so."

"But...the madness..." His Battle Brother replied.

Attica returned to gaze at the stars, "He will have to face it, as all Astartes must face hardships to overcome their trials. Deathlessness, Madness, The Warp; all must be conquered to produce a strong Legionnaire."

The Battle Brother immolated into fire as he left the helm of the Fortress.

"The Emperor is with him," Attica mumbled, "He shall not be in want."

And so the Centurius surveyed the prototype's battle.

* * *

"AAAAAGHH!"

A flaming Astartes cleaved a mage in half with his combat knife, and blasted some more with his bolt pistol. With each strike, the flames grew. Cackling in the air like demons whispering to his ears. The rest spread over his armaments; his bolter, and his knife.

And so he used these to immolate the fools of the Reconquiesta.

"We need backup know!"

A mage said. But such, he was lost, as the Astartes fixed his gaze on him, and, with burning eyes, he ran towards the screaming mage, and plunged his knife deep in his torso, catching the heart with it.

 _"Excommunicate Traitoris..."_

"What are you mongrels doing?" A voice shouted from the shrouded fog, "Its just a single golem! Earth magic! Crush it! The commoners just got lucky..."

The fog drifted to reveal a fat, bald mage.

The commander from the projections...

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

The Astartes screamed in fury, as he charged the commander. His entire flame now burning up high. His bolter and his knife discarded, disintegrating into air.

He wanted to crush this heretic with his bare fists.

"What the-"

The Mage could not continue his words, as the "Golem" was upon him, crushing his spine, tearing his flesh.

"W-WAIT! WHAT DO YOU WANT?! I CAN GIVE YOU RICHES! I CAN GIVE YOU GLORY! ANYTHING PLEASE! JUST...DON'T...KILL...ME!"

The Astartes did not heed his words, as he continued to pulverize the mage. The others watched in horror, as it pounded and stomped and teared flesh apart.

"RAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Astartes burst into a gigantic vortex of flames, burning the other mages with him.

And so they dissapeared into thin air, save for the embers, and ashes that littered the battlefield.

The woman hid within a decrepit house. The structure which, was burned into half by the Astartes' rage.

 _"Imperator deferer."_

* * *

Attica stood in the Fortress' bridge, as the Astartes of the Legion lies assembled beyond. They watch with eerie silence as the Centurion addressed them.

"Today marks the day that our Legion will change. The Emperor has spoken, the Animus has chosen. With this new Gene Seed, we will revolutionize the purging flames of the Emperor."

He turned towards the stars, that graces the Fortress within the system, "We are undeath. We strive in madness; we live within hopelessness. Such is so, that we truly have no fear. We die, and we rise only to do battle once again."

"These heretics will know our wrath." The Centurion continued as he faced the Astartes' once again, "And soon shall it be. For our new battle brother, aided by the Animus, has eviscerated the one of the heretics' commanders that would have desecrated the holy conclave that is his people. With his first taste of battle, so did he first tasted the madness that plagues us. The madness that claimed his life."

An empty spot beside him burst into flames, as an Astartes rose out from it, burned and torn, with wounds cleaved; etched deeper within his armor.

Atticus raised the skull: The _Animus Malorum_ up high, and so, the Astartes' wound reknit themselves. His bounds bound together once again, his burns quenched, and his life returned to him once again. The eyes of his power armour lit up once more, and it was followed by burning rage and passion.

Attica exclaimed once more, "Malfoy has died, Malfoy has returned. Long live Brother Malfoy."


End file.
